L attaque des clones
by Seigneur arcane
Summary: Nos amis vont se retrouver face aux pires ennemis qu'ils aient jamais rencontrés: eux-mêmes…


Disclaimer: tous les personnages que vous connaissez appartiennent à Antefilm.  
  
Résumé: Nos amis vont se retrouver face aux pires ennemis qu'ils aient jamais rencontrés: eux-mêmes…  
  
**L'attaque des clones  
"Jérémie, j'aime pas ça.  
-Je sais Ulrich, mais on ne peut pas attendre les autres. Il va falloir que tu ailles seul sur Lyoko. Écoute, ça devrait aller, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monstres.  
-Franchement, cette attaque de XANA, c'est pas sérieux! Un pétrolier détourné, pour faire une marée noire… Une marée noire n'a jamais fait de mort, on a tout notre temps.  
-C'est quand même grave, non?  
-Bien sûr, mais tous les dégâts seront réparés quand on désactivera la tour. On peut même attendre une semaine pour la désactiver si on veut, le retour dans le passé annulera la pollution. Normalement se battre contre XANA c'est se battre contre la montre. Franchement, je crois qu'il nous prépare quelque chose sur Lyoko.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai sécurisé les scanners. Il ne peux pas te faire le coup du "tu meurs si t'es dévirtualisé".  
-J'espère.  
-Tu préfères attendre les autres?  
-Non. S'il prépare autre chose, pas de temps à perdre. Et puis si c'est un piège, mieux vaut que je sois le seul à m'y jeter.  
-Scanner Ulrich…"  
  
"Salut Aëlita. Tour localisée? Prête?  
-Oui oui.  
-J'aime pas ça j'aime pas ça."  
  
Ulrich et Aëlita progressèrent sans problême jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur un groupe de plusieurs blocks, kankrelats et même un krabe.  
"Opposition sérieuse. Jérémie?  
-Les autres seront là bientôt.  
-Alors j'y vais. Triplicata!"  
Les doubles d'Ulrich n'eurent pas l'occasion de détruire grand-chose avant d'être dévirtualisés. Le vrai Ulrich fendait allègrement les monstres. Hélas il fut touché par plusieurs tirs. Assez rapidement, le groupe d'ennemis fut détruit. Mais Ulrich dû tourner le dos à un krabe pour détruire le dernier kankrelat, qui menaçait Aëlita. Il fut dévirtualisé.  
  
"Dépèchez-vous, on est en train de perdre Ulrich.  
-Ca va, on va arriver à temps.  
-Scanner Yumi… Scanner Odd…"  
  
À peine virtualisé, Odd tira une flèche-laser qui pulvérisa le dernier krabe.  
"Ca va Aëlita?  
-Parfait. Je n'ai perdu aucun point de vie.  
-Bon, il faut rejoindre la tour.  
-Suivez-moi."  
  
"Oh non, XANA a activé un programme interne sur Lyoko!  
-Qu'est-ce que je te disais… Comment il s'appelle?  
-Le programme Doppelgänger.  
-Tu sais ce que c'est?  
-Non. Mais il y a eu quelque chose de bizare lors de ta dévirtualisation. Comme si le scanner essayait de te retenir. Mais il ne peut pas empêcher la rematérialisation.  
-Je n'aime pas ça…  
-On sait! Yumi, Odd! L'ordinateur indique qu'un monstre inconnu approche!"  
  
"Hein? Ulrich? Mais tu as été dévirtualisé!  
-Je suis Uulrich [encore une allusion à l'univers étendu Star Wars: dans La croisade noire du Jedi fou, les clones maléfiques avaient leur nom écrit avec 2 "U", le clone de Luke Skywalker s'appelle donc Luuke]. Nul ne passera.  
-Jérémie! C'est quoi ça?  
-Je sais pas. C'est un programme qui s'appelle Doppelgänger.  
-Je suis la seule qui dorme pas en cours d'Allemand? s'énerva Yumi.  
-Tu sais quelque chose?  
-Un Doppelgänger, c'est un double maléfique. Alors en garde!"  
  
Nos amis comprirent vite que la copie avait franchement les facultés de l'original: aucune des flèches d'Odd ne l'atteint sans être déviée par le sabre. Yumi parvint à esquiver ou bloquer tous ses coups, mais pas à s'imposer. Finalement, ce fut Aëlita qui utilisa son pouvoir de création pour bloquer Uulrich dans un bloc de… En fait, nos héros préfèrèrent fuir sans savoir ce que c'était. Mieux valait aller désactiver la tour immédiatement, car nos amis n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir protèger Aëlita contre un adversaire pareil.  
  
"Jérémie, tu es sûr qu'il ne peut pas lancer d'autres doubles?  
-Ben en fait, pas tout à fait… J'ai peur que si je cherche à sécuriser les scanners contre ça, ils ne puissent revenir dans le monde réel."  
  
Avec une vigilance doublée, Odd et Yumi escortaient Aëlita.  
"Attention, averti Jérémie, un nouvel avatar du programme Doppelgänger approche.  
-Comment il a fait? Il n'y a pas eu de nouveau dévirtualisé?  
-J'en sais rien. Attendez-vous à tout.  
-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Yuumi."  
Yumi attaqua immédiatement son double en lançant son éventail. Yuumi fit de même, et les deux éventails tombèrent au milieu. Mais Yuumi ne put éviter la flèche tirée par Odd. Yumi en profita pour récupèrer les deux éventails. Face à un double désarmé, elle obtint une victoire facile. Mais Jérémie ne pouvait suivre.  
  
"Yumi? Tu as été dévirtualisée?" demanda Ulrich en se penchant sur elle.  
Un violent coup de pied dissipa ses illusions.  
"Pff, XANA, tu te répètes; tu as déjà matérialisé un clone de Yumi." railla Ulrich. Et il prit la pose de combat. Jérémie retourna à l'ordinateur.  
"Dites, on a encore un problême: il ne peut exister qu'un seul exemplaire d'une personne dans le monde réel: si Yumi est dévirtualisée…  
-Au moins on peut compter sur toi Jérémie! T'avais dit que ça arriverait plus jamais!  
-Bon Odd, il faut que tu retiennes Uulrich s'il revient, dit Yumi. Moi j'escorte Aëlita jusqu'à la tour.  
-OK."  
  
Dans le monde réel, les deux combattants s'opposaient férocement. Yuumi frappait vite et fort. Ulrich parvenait à parer ou esquiver la plupart des coups, mais il n'osait pas riposter. Pas contre une fille à l'image de Yumi.  
  
Yumi lança son éventail et détruisit le Frolion. Mais le kankrelat ajustait son tir. Il fut détruit par une flèche laser avant.  
"J'allais pas te laisser quand même!  
-Tu n'aurais pas dû."  
En effet nos amis virent approcher une silhouette famillière… Mais ils savaient que ce n'était pas leur ami.  
"Aëlita, la voie est dégagée. Vas-y. Nous on le retient."  
  
Sur Terre, le combat continuait. Ulrich devait de plus en plus porter des coups lèger à Yuumi pour se défendre. Mais elle continuait de se défendre très fort.  
  
"Yumi, tu ne dois être dévirtualisée en aucun cas, alors j'attaque en avant, comme ça je prendrai plus de coups.  
-OK."  
Odd attaqua de front, tirant une flèche. Uulrich chargea, sabre en avant. Odd ne bougea pas et tira encore une flèche. Uulrich s'arrêta pour la parer. Yumi, qui s'était glissée derrière lui, voulut en profiter pour le frapper de son éventail. Mais elle fut frappée par une force invisible. Uulrich put assèner un coup terrible à Odd, qui ne comprenait pas.  
  
Yuumi se releva. Ulrich voulu lui envoyer un nouveau coup de pied.  
"Ulrich, fait gaffe! hurla Jérémie. Les coups portés sur elle se reportent sur la vraie.  
-Hein?"  
Instant d'hésitation fatal. Yuumi en profita pour lui porter un coup de poing.  
  
Sur Lyoko, Odd continuait de narguer Uulrich. Mais il n'était pas facile d'éviter les coups tout en l'incitant à le frapper lui et non Yumi. Uulrich semblait avoir tout simplement décidé de s'en débarasser avant d'éliminer Yumi. Quand celle-ci attaqua Uulrich, elle le toucha mais il riposta et elle perdit 10 points de vie. Odd lui tira une flèche à bout portant, mais il lui restait suffisament de points de vie. Il reçu une dernière flèche en abattant son sabre sur Odd. Qu'il dévirtualisa. Yumi était maintenant sans protection.  
  
Dans le monde réel, Ulrich ne pouvait plus parer les coups de Yuumi. Il était obligé d'essayer lui-même de lui en porter pour se défendre. Et il ressentait la douleur des précédents coups, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de son adversaire. Heureusement, Odd, quand il apparut, compris tout de suite ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'accrocha au cou de Yuumi. Celle-ci parvint finalement à le faire décrocher. Il tomba à ses pieds. Elle voulut lui décocher un coup de poing. Ulrich fut bien obligé de venir au secours de son ami en repoussant Yuumi. Mais elle se cogna violement contre le scanner.  
  
Yumi ne combattait plus. Elle se contentait de fuir les coups d'Uulrich. Aëlita avait suffisamment d'avance, maintenant. Yumi n'avait plus à retenir son adversaire, elle pouvait reculer. Mais tout à coup, elle resentit un violent coup et tomba à terre. Probablement la répercussion d'un coup subit par Yuumi. Yumi brandit son éventail, bien décidée à se défendre, même à terre. Elle put parer les premiers coups de son éventail. Mais bientôt un coup plus violent fit s'échapper l'éventail de ses mains. Le double maléfique sourit. Il leva son sabre, prêt à frapper… Et s'arrêta soudain. Puis disparut. Aëlita avait désactivé la tour. Tout était fini.  
  
"Alors les garçons, vous vous remettez?  
-Ben le retour dans le passé nous a guéri. Mais elle cogne fort, Yuumi.  
-Content que la vraie soit dans notre camp, ajouta Ulrich.  
-Moi aussi je suis contente que tu sois avec nous" déclara Yumi et prenant Ulrich par le cou. Elle lui fit même une bise sur la joue.  
"Merci aussi Odd. Tu t'es vraiment dévoué pour prendre les coups à ma place." Elle lui fit aussi une bise. Il rougit autant qu'Ulrich.  
"Par contre toi Jérémie, il va falloir que tu progresses! Parce que XANA a réédité des plans déjà) utilisés, et tu n'as pas réussi à l'en empêché.  
-Pff, moi la seule Yumi qui m'ait jamais dragué, c'était un double envoyé par XANA. C'est pas juste…"  
  
FIN  
**


End file.
